


Bumping into Greatness

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, MIT meets n greets, Teen!T'Challa, Teen!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: Ironpanther where Tony and T'challa meet at MIT? Like maybe Tony's doing his PhD and T'challa is visiting the campus? Please and thank you.





	

When his father announced that they would be attending a conference in North America, T’Challa thought nothing of it. He often attended many conferences with his father overseas and enjoyed that idea of seeing different places outside of his country.

“We will attend a conference at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology,” he is told. “A few of the graduating students will be presenting a project of some sort as part of their final grade.”

“Will we be staying in North America long?” T’Challa asks. His father, more often than naught, liked to be done with events swiftly as to not waste unnecessary time.

“Would you like to?”

“If it does not interfere with your plans, then yes, please.”

His father smiles at him. “Go pack, T’Challa. We leave tomorrow morning.”

———-

The flight is long and mostly silent. T’Challa stayed in the back of the jet, reading, while his father sat up front surrounded by his guards and discussing something or another on his phone. 

Halfway through his novel, T’Challa marks his page and closes the book. With a sigh, he leans his chair back and closes his eyes.

They’ll be landing in about 7 hours.

———-

The campus of MIT is nice, clean, and welcoming. There are freshly planted flowers along the sidewalks and monument in the center of the campus. T’Challa hums as students walk around him, his father, their bodyguards, and the guide, Mrs. Carren.

“This building is for those majoring in some form of Engineering. The first floor has classes, the second floor has an auditorium, and the third has the lab. Most seniors have been spending their time in the labs for tomorrow - ”

“Get back here, Stark.”

The group stops when a boy, maybe 15 or 16, dives towards their group and hides behind Mrs. Carren. T’Challa looks at his father, but the man has an expression of thinking.

“Mrs. C, help!” the one called Stark cries.

“Mr. Cage, why are you chasing Mr. Stark?”

“That little brat is trying to show the rest of us up! He wants to make us all look bad!” A beefy boy snarls as he walks up to the group.

Stark pokes his head around Mrs. Carren and replies, “I don’t have to show you anything. It’s my project. I’ve been working on it for a long time. Maybe if you focused more on your work and less on parties, you wouldn’t feel so inferior.”

“You son of a b - ”

“Mr. Cage, that is enough. Return to your dorm immediately!”

The one called Cage makes an ugly frown before turning and storming off.

Stark laughs. “Nice on, Mrs. C!”

“And you, Mr. Stark!” 

Stark stops laughing.

“You can’t tease the older students!”

T’Challa has never seen someone’s face go from shock to anger so quickly.

“I was not teasing him or anything else. I keep to myself. I only talk to Rhodey for fuc - freaks - sake! He, nor anyone else, has a right to see my project before tomorrow,” he ends with a huff.

“Tony,” she starts, but Stark - Tony? - interrupts. 

“They don’t need my project as an excuse to hate me. MY namesake is enough, please excuse me.”

He turns, walks pass all of them, and walks into the building Mrs. Carren had previously spoke of.

“Howard Stark’s son,” T’Challa hears his father mumbles. 

Apparently, Mrs. Carren heard as well. “Yes, he’s also our youngest student. He’ll be graduating with his PhD along with all the other seniors.”

She glances at them. “Mr. Stark can be brash at times, but do not think for a second that he does not value his work or the work of others.”

“He appears determined.”

“Quite so, Your Highness. Shall we continue?”

At his father’s nod, the tour commences. 

———-

T’Challa meets Tony Stark a mere few minutes before the other boy is supposed to present his project. He wondered off from his father and was exploring one of the rooms near the auditorium where the presentations would take place.

And by meet, T’Challa means Stark ran into him causing both of them to fall, Stark landing on top and their face a couple of inches apart.

And they stare at each other with wide eyes before Stark is scrambling to get off him.

“Shit, sorry,” and he holds out a hand to help T’Challa up, who takes it, and pulls him up.

“Nice grip. Who are you?” Stark speaks fast.

“My apologies. My name is T’Challa.”

Stark blinks and then smiles. “I like your accent. Where are you from?”

T’Challa returns the smile. “Wakanda.”

Stark nods absentmindedly. “That’s a nice place from what I here. Okay, I gotta’ go now. I’m - oh shit, I’m late!”

Stark dives around him, grabs a stack of papers, and runs out of the room yelling,” Let’s talk later, Mr. Handsome!”

T’Challa jaw twitched.

He had been called handsome before but this case was…particularly different.

———-

He liked Stark’s presentation the most.

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/148231557672/ironpanther-where-tony-and-tchalla-meet-at-mit)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ^_^


End file.
